The Warmest Place on Earth is You
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: This is a oneshot. It's a Akira and Tadashi oneshot. IT's just my little creation of them getting together. It's diffrent from the anime and everything. Songfic. Suck at summaries story is way better so please read it and review! Please! Akira and Tadashi


The Warmest Place on Earth is You

A/n: This is another S.A. One shot this time it is Akira Tadashi cuz I just love that couple! The same goes for Hikari Kei and Megumi Yahiro! SO CUTE! Well here you go! P.S. In the beginning of this it's seems like the anime but it's not it's totally different. In this everyone is together except Akira and Tadashi. Examples, Hikari and Kei Megumi and Yahiro Jin and Sakura and Ryuu has his animals ; ) lol! Well heres yas gos!

Disclaimer: I do not own special a or anything in this story!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take you take the very best of me_

Outside the greenhouse Akira's POV

'Stupid Tadashi! What are you saying! You cold heartless person! I can't go to the marriage interview!' I thought. I took my hand and slapped him across the face.

_So I start a fight cuz I need to feel something_

_And you do what you want cuz I'm not what you wanted_

I looked back at him then ran off. I hate you! I could feel my crybaby self work its way back up and the tears over flowed my eyes. How could he say that! He would normally never say something like that. He would always ignore it if I ever said anything about a marriage interview. To day was supposed to be perfect. We were celebrating Kei's birthday and every one was there. Then you go and say something like that. You idiot.

_Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._

It sat on the benches in the school yard. He's the worst most cold person I've ever met.

Maybe I'm just being too selfish. I've always loved him but he never really loved me back. We were just childhood friends and I selfishly fell in love with you and then hurt you when I got upset because you could never return my feelings. Never return my feelings even if you knew them.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there lovin' you and WISHED them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you._

I pulled my knees on the bench and rested my head on them. Maybe it was because that he couldn't return my feelings that I selfishly slapped him. I turned this day in to a horrible ending and hurt him because he couldn't defend the things he didn't say. I'm so selfish. But he's also so cold.

_Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._

I got up and walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge. Tadashi-kun. So cold you are never realizing. Never realizing there was always something there. Even when he selfishly ate my food and I would hurt him. There was always something there. Something more than just a friendship but he was too cold to notice. He never wanted that. He never wanted to notice.

_You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you)_

He truly is the coldest person I know. Even colder than Yahiro! Tadashi-kun! The tears overflowed my eyes again as I sat there.

Back at the greenhouse a little while earlier Sakura's POV

I watched as Akira slapped Tadashi and ran off crying. I slowly walked up to the dumbfounded boy when Akira was out of sight.

"What did you do to my Akira-Chan?!" I asked.

"Huh?" He said turning around.

I punched him in the face and began to yell at him.

"You idiot! What did you do to her! You broke her heart didn't you! You cold, heartless person!" I yelled kicking him and punching him some more.

"But..." He said. His face was sad and confused.

"You told her to go to the marriage interview didn't you?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Stop lying to her. Stop putting up this act. Tadashi Damn it! GO talk to her now!" I yelled at him. HE walked away and began searching for Akira.

Back at the fountain Akira's POV

Now that I'm thinking about it he truly is cold all the scars and pain he's caused me because he was so clueless pointed it out. He was such a fake. So fake at everything. Even fake in all the things I say about him. Or maybe only fake when I talk about him. What happened today? This is so frustrating.

_Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._

Ok now that I've officially made it clear that he is the coldest person on the planet I will only say this once more before completely giving up on him.

"I love Tadashi. I love Karino Tadashi." I said.

I stood up and faced the greenhouse ready to head back when I saw something in front of me.

"Are you serious?" Tadashi asked.

I stood there frozen. I punched him in the face turned around and ran towards to school gate.

"Akira wait." He said as he grabbed my hand. I lost my balance and fell in to him. He fell over as well. I caught myself before I fell on top of him.

"Yes…" I whispered.

"I love you." I said.

"Because I love you I was sad when you told me to go to the marriage interview. "I said tears falling out of my eyes and hitting Tadashi's face.

"I see." He said.

"I'm sorry. It was my entire fault." I said.

"Then, I don't have to make up lies, right?" He asked. I looked down at him surprised.

"Don't go. Don't go to the marriage interview, or party, or whatever. Stay with me." He said sitting up and pulling me into a hug. Those are the words I wanted to hear. Being here with him it was so warm. He wasn't the cold guy I had thought he was. It was just a disguise. This was the warmest and my favorite place on earth. With Tadashi. I pulled back from the hug and stared at Tadashi. I slowly began to lean in and he did too. Our lips met. It was a soft gentle kiss. A first kiss. We parted and stood up.

"Hey Akira. You want to go for a ride?" Tadashi asked as he started his way towards where he parked his bike. I followed and we went out in the night like we did those few years ago when we were young. It was perfect.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day

Tadashi and I stood out the greenhouse. We had been standing ou there for a few minutes now.

"It seem kind of hard to go in no doesn't it?" I asked him.

"Really? I don't think so." He said taking my hand.

"Now, let's go in." He said. I looked at him and balled a fist.

"Have some decency!" I yelled and I began to attack him.

"Ouch! Akira! Stop!" He yelled. Everything was back to normal now. Well almost everything. At least it was the way it was supposed to be.

A/n: The End! I hoped you liked it! Review and tell me please.


End file.
